User blog:CuldeeFell13/About FTTB S1 and other things
NOTE! This blog will contain some spoilers for FTTB (well not like it matters) Far From The Burrow's production! So about the production of FTTB Season 1, I came up with the idea ever since March 2019 and I was really excited to make it, now I just feel kinda less motivated. I felt less motivated about FTTB because of the lack of Idea's and the plot line. The original plot line for FTTB was that Boko would run away from home (Which will still be in the story line), but another part of the story line was that Sunny would be hated because how much she was glad that Boko was off her tail. I planned that idea for a couple of months now, but right now I'm not satisfied with it. I might change the plot to how Sunny is only glad for a bit that Boko is gone but misses him as time goes by. Also there was a scene in chapter three where Pecky threw an acorn at Boko in anger. This is displeased by my friend MarioFan2009 since Pecky is supposed to be a calm character so I might change that scene to Pecky not responding to Boko's greetings.If Far From The Burrow does not get completed, then December's season 2 might be a season 1 or a stand alone story. I didn't write much of FTTB because I was paying attention of my favourite story so far, The Purge! (SFU Story) Anyways, Far From The Burrow will last about 8-10 chapters with Season 2 hopefully lasting more. I just wanted to get these notes off of my back and I hope you enjoy FFTB. Season 1 will hopefully be finished before Winter. (I say that because I won't have time to make much of it) Banners! Also for the banners, I'm working on the banner for Chapter 31 of Rh's Vandal Buster: Part II . Once I caught up with those banners I can work on other banners for stories like MarioFan2009's BIG Problem and others. FNATSW and CPS! (This is FNaF like stuff just to let you know Endless) Also for upcoming such as "Five Nights at The SML Wiki" and "Culdee's Pizzeria Simulator", I am planning for two versions of each of those versions! A game version will be released first on the Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki while the story versions of the game will be released later on this wiki! The story versions might be released before depending on what I want to do first. RIPII Finally, I want to talk about the Robot Invasion Part II teasers! I will be releasing more teasers as the month of november gets close! I am already working on some teasers about The Banana Splits so expect to see one of them soon! Anyways, I hope you understand about some stuff I'm dealing with. Soon I'm going to have to learn to stop playing minecraft and get my work done. Kind regards... Culdee! Category:Blog posts